


baking your way to love

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: Newtmas fic request bc yours are the best omg. christmas au where tommy lives next door to newt and keeps baking him things because its christmas, and newt acts on it :) ily <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	baking your way to love

Thomas has the _perfect_ plan. 

Well, it's actually not _his_ plan- Minho gave him the idea- but he's got it anyway, and it has been in motion for exactly six days now.

See, he's been in love with a boy named Newt for as long as he can remember. But he doesn't know how to tell him without, you know, telling him, because he doesn't have the guts to do that. So, that's where the Plan comes into action- every day, for a week, he's supposed to bake something for Newt and give it to him after school. Seeing as they live next door to each other, and have been for as long as either of them can remember, this hasn't been all that difficult. The problem, however, lies in the actual baking part.

Thomas is absolutely _shit_ at baking.

 _He tries_.

He tries _so hard_. But it's like the oven has it out for him or something, because no matter how closely he monitors the day's baked goods, they always end up at least a little bit too crunchy, a little bit burnt on the bottom, or the opposite- raw in the middle, not well done enough.

The chocolate chip cookies he made on the first day of The Plan weren't so bad, which gave him false hope for the future. He came up to Newt's door and knocked, waiting for the blonde boy to appear. Then, with a stuttered "Hi, I made this for you", he shoved the small basket of cookies into Newt's hands and fled the scene, running back home with red cheeks.

Day 2 were brownies. He used the wrong kind of chocolate and it smelled and tasted more like charcoal when taken out of the oven. With an hour of gruelling work, Thomas managed to salvage one that was edible, sprinkling powdered sugar on it and stuffing it with melted cooking chocolate. He gave that one to Newt, and it was barely a success, but he ate it without barfing, so that was a plus. 

On day 3, Thomas tried to make a pumkin pie. The crust was too thick and the stuffing was too watery, and it ended up mushy and wet. His mother saved the day and put it back in the oven for a little while longer, showing him a few tricks with the crust dough and pumpkin. It ended up looking pretty good, which was a surprise. Newt smiled when the pie was put into his hands, and he huffed a laugh when Thomas, predictably, turned around on his heel and ran without a goodbye. 

Days 4 and 5 were pathetic attempts at macarons. In the end, they were too big and thick, and there wasn't enough filling to complete all of them. Two attempts, barely successful, but edible, all the same. And he had no time to remake them or choose something different, so Newt had two days' worth of kinda-macarons. 

Day 6 was a success. Thomas managed to make a batch of cupcakes that were all close to the same size and shape, and he decorated them with icing that didn't drip or taste like flavoured milk. He was proud to give Newt the basket of cupcakes, and he didn't miss the glint in Newt's honeybrown eyes when he recieved it, either. 

Now is the _last day_ of The Plan. 

Thomas is out of ideas. 

He sat down at his laptop and looked for advice from his most _trustworthy_ source- Google. 

It took him about fifteen minutes to find what he was looking for- the _untimate_ dessert to _woo_ Newt- heart-shaped snickerdoodles. Now, Thomas _never_ in his life expected that he'd be writing down a recipe for _heart-shaped snickerdoodles_ , but they say love makes you do some pretty crazy stuff.

And, boy, _was he in love_.

With his heart beating too quickly and a lump forming deep in his throat, Thomas knocks on Newt's front door and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. The small box in his hands seems too heavy and his arms are shaking and he's regretting this whole thing now, because what if Newt doesn't feel the same about him and he's just been making a fool of himself for the past week? He should turn around and go and forget about the dumb Plan altogether... 

The door slides open and Thomas snaps his gaze up, meeting Newt's warm, kind eyes. He's smiling down at Thomas, wearing a woolen sweater with a googly-eyed snowman. 

"Hi.", he says. "I really liked the cupcakes, by the way."

Thomas nods and holds out the box, waiting for Newt to take it.

But he doesn't. 

"I know you're just gonna _run away_ as soon as I take that bloody box, so I need to ask you something first.", he says, standing up straighter. 

"Okay.", Thomas says, dumbly. 

Newt sighs and looks down at the ground.

He asks, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "Why are you doing all of this?" 

Thomas' heart leaps into his throat and he swears that the blush on his cheeks is spreading like a fire, to his ears and all the way down to his chest. His stomach is dancing with a swarm of butterflies that don't calm down even when he wills them to. 

"I uh...", he stutters, "I had a _Plan_ , you know? This is the last day. I was, uh, gonna bake you stuff for seven days straight, and this is day seven, so..." 

"But _why_ , Tommy?"

Thomas groans and stares, hard, at the floor. Snow has melted on the doormat and it's made a small puddle on the porch. Probably from people tracking it in on their way inside. He wonders if Newt's the type of person to track snow into the house, or if he's the type of person to yell at others for doing it. Maybe he's both. And maybe he likes to go outside and make snowmen with his brother- Chuck?- and have snowball fights. They always had snowball fights when they were kids- him, Newt and a few other kids on the street. They stopped a few years ago when they got 'too old' to do that sort of thing. Thomas really misses it. He misses having an excuse to hang out with Newt and push him into the snow only to roll on top of him.

He sighs and says, in a sudden rush of bravery, "Because I've been in love with you for a while now, and I didn't know how to make you see it."

This catches Newt by surprise. He stares at Thomas with wide eyes, and his expression is unreadable. 

He reaches forward and takes the box from his hands, placing it on a small table in the hallway inside. Then, he steps outside. 

"You could have just bloody _told me_.", he mutters. 

And then, he does something that Thomas thought was only possible in his wildest dreams.

He grabs onto Thomas' scarf, and pulls him forward, pressing their lips together. 

Afterwards, they go inside and share the last day's dessert in Newt's room. He grins at the heart-shapes, pulling Thomas in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, please give it a kudos/comment!! <3 also, my ask box is open for fic prompts/requests, so feel free to hit me up- http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask ;u;;


End file.
